I'm melting away
by duplo-lover
Summary: Just a sweet little story. Liley


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Please read and comment. And thanks for all the reviews I got on my other two stories :)

"I can't believe you did that!" the blonde exclaimed and angrily stomped through the sand

"Oh come on Lilly! Don't be like that!" Miley laughed "It was an accident, really!" she ran after the blonde and tried to stop her

"Be like what? Mad? " she turned around to face her friend with crossed arms and gave her an unbelieving look

Miley sighed "No you're being childish"

"Ok thinking back to five minutes ago I don't think I'm the one being childish!" she yelled not caring about people looking at them

"Maybe not but I think your overreacting. Let's just go back and enjoy the beautiful day" she gave her friend a cute smile trying to take her hand

The blonde just scoffed and slapped her hand away "I'm going home. Just leave me alone for now" she grabbed her surfboard and walked away.

Once in her room she placed her board against her closet and fell into her bed. After a good 5 minutes of screaming her frustration into her pillow she calmed down and started to think about the earlier events

"Maybe I did overreact" she sighed. But Miley knew how much she cared about this stuff

Staring after Lilly for a few minutes Miley shook her head "Stupid fight"

She picked up her stuff and walked home. The day started out perfect and now everything was ruined just because she had to be so stupid.

"Hey Bud what are you doin' here already?" her father asked as she plopped into the chair next to him

"Uhh just a little fight between me and Lilly. I did something stupid and she totally overreacted"

"What, did you ditch her for some boy?"

Miley sent her father a shocked look "No! You know I wouldn't do that to her"

"Then just tell me what happened" he shrugged "I'm not a damn mind-reader!"

She explained what happened earlier at Rico's shack and groaned "And then she just left me there"

Robbie Ray smiled and shook his head "Of course she ran away sweetheart. You know how important this stuff is to her. Just go apologize"

"Urgh I think your right old man" she stood up and went to the fridge "But I can't go with empty hands"

"I think there are some sprinkles in the cupboard over the sink"

She smiled at him "Thanks dad"

A few minutes later she knocked on her friend's door. She grinned when she only got a muffled response and stepped into the darkened room.

"Wow I always knew you were serious about an empty stomach but I didn't think you would be this depressed over some stupid Ice Cream"

The blonde girl turned to lie on her side "It's not stupid"

Miley smiled softly and carefully sat down next to her "I know and that's why I brought you this" she pulled her hand from her back to reveal the small bowl of vanilla ice cream

Smiling the other girl pushed herself up and took the bowl and spoon "It's even got sprinkles on top"

Miley grinned as she devoured the ice "I know how much you love them and I'm really sorry for what I did. I was just mad I dropped my own cone and then when you started to laugh at me I just kind of snapped"

The blonde looked up from her blue bowl "And that's why you had to throw mine in the sand? I would have given you something, you know?"

"You would?" Miley looked surprised

Lilly placed her ice cream on the bed and took Miley's hand "Of course, you're my little monkey and I love you"

"I love you too but please don't call me 'your little monkey' anymore" she laughed pulled the blonde into a hug

Lilly pressed a sloppy kiss into her girlfriend's cheek and grinned at her "But that's what you are"

The brunette wiped her cheek "You have ice cream all around your mouth"

"It's really good! You want some?" she asked and shoved another spoonful into her mouth

"Do you really think I deserve it?" she whispered looking at her lovers lips

"You apologized so everything is fine now" she leaned in and pressed their foreheads together "You can have some, if you really want"

"I do" Miley murmured and sucked Lilly's ice cream smeared bottom lip into her mouth "Mhm seems really good to me"

Lilly placed one hand into Miley's neck and pushed her into the bed "Want some more?"

Miley smiled lovingly at her girl "Always"

The blonde picked up the spoon and placed it against the other girl's lips. As the ice cream melted on her tongue, she pulled Lilly into another kiss.

After a few moments air was needed and both girls moved away from each other "Yummy! Miley flavored ice cream. Lilly likey"

"I love you Lilly"

"I love you too Miley!" her look turned serious "But never throw my ice cream into the sand again"

"I promise" Miley giggled and placed her lips on Lilly's again.


End file.
